


Eeny, Meeny

by Obsscure



Series: Harrython 2011 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: harrython, Crack, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La técnica del Sombrero para seleccionar a Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eeny, Meeny

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #13: _Y el sombrero NO dijo Gryffindor_ , para la comunidad [harrython](http://harrython.livejournal.com/) en la celebración del 2011.

  


Te subiste al taburete y sentiste al viejo parlanchín hurgando en tu cabeza. Dijo cosas en voz alta y otras más las murmuró. Aceptó que eras complicado. Tú entendiste que eras un problema. Escuchaste bufidos. Quizá el sombrero necesitaba una mano para rascarse la barbilla.

El sombrero cavilaba _aquí sí. Aquí no._  
Pero tu escuchabas _Eeny, meeny, miny, moe._

¿Grandeza? no quieres. ¿Filosofía? Que es eso. ¿Rebeldía? La alacena por castigo. Pues a Hufflepuff van los nobles y los indecisos.

Lástima del juego de corbatas rojas y doradas que llegaron de regalo. El caramelo de limón sí te lo comiste.

~▣~


End file.
